blackstonekeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
'''Chapter 1 '''began with us meeting our protagonists, Kierna - The Fighter , Gyro - The Cleric , and Shank - The Thief. The three adventurers had heard tales of vaults of gold, jewels, and other treasures below the ancient fortress Blackstone Keep and quickly decided to make the wealth of the Blackstones their own. They set out from the city of Razpada and bought their way into a caravan. As the caravan neared Barrowhill Pass, the party's destination, they stopped at an inn and left their travelling companions so as to mask their trail as much as possible. Travelling the remainder of the way on foot, they arrived at Barrowhill Pass. On arriving at the pass, the group was greeted by two watchtowers manned by orc sentries. Shank infiltrated one of the towers and killed a number of the orcs that stood watch. Unfortunately for the adventurers, the group was detected. Still desiring the element of surprise, the party quickly disposed of the entire squad manning the watchtowers, but not before the orcs were able to fire off a flaming arrow, signalling for reinforcements. The party spotted a fresh detachment of orc warriors coming for their blood, and was narrowly able to escape by ducking into the tunnel system under the keep. They were saved from facing the brunt of the orcish horde as the tribe rallied and rode south for purposes unknown. The way now clear, the party stole to the north toward the keep. Ominous clouds had gathered above the keep, and a lightning storm had begun. A shaft of puple light shot into the heavens, doubtless a part of a ritual of the mysterious cult that was using the keep as a site for it's eldritch rites. The party arrived at the fortress. After examining their possible avenues of ingress, they entered the catacombs by way of the graveyard beyond the moat. As they entered the dark passageways, they were contacted by the voice of King Blackstone. The ancient king beckoned the adventurers to his presence. They acquiesced, and followed his undead minions to a meeting chamber at the bottom of the King's Tower. The King described his plan; to depose the merchant princes of Razpada and reclaim his lands. The party agreed, wooed by promises of wealth, power, and knowledge. The adventurers received amulets bearing the Blackstone crest, which allowed communication with the King over long distances. Still bloodied and bruised from battling the orcs, the party asked where they could find a means to heal their wounds. Blackstone informed them that they could tend their injuries and strike a blow against the mysterious cult if they raided the cult's stores under the keep's kitchens. The warriors steeled themselves, and headed for the cellar, guided by a few members of Blackstone's undead host. Opening the cellar door, they were greeted by a gout of fire from one of the cult's creatures, a hellhound. The team bravely batted the fearsome creature, sustaining many wounds. Shank battled another of the cult's fearsome creatures, an abomination. The hellhound was finally brought down by a shattering blow from Gyro's warhammer followed by a braining from Kierna's claw and punch dagger. The hellish beasts slain, the party was rewarded with a number of potions from the cult's stores, and a moment to rest and prepare for what would doubtless be even more horrific foes ahead.